Dare Gone Wrong
by whackybiscuit
Summary: After getting his powers back, Ichigo goes to a party and is dared to sneak into Unohana's room and take something. But what happens when she catches him in the act? IchigoXUnohana! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_Dare Gone Wrong_

 _ **Shortly after the Fullbring Arc…  
**_ **Soul Society; Squad Four**

The room was full of people, all sitting at a table partying. At the center of it all was the now restored Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now that his powers were restored he could venture into the Soul Society to see his friends again.

As a way of repaying Ichigo for his faith in them, Rukia and Renji got together with most of the lieutenants to throw Ichigo a welcome back party. They explained to Ichigo that while they celebrated Aizen's defeat, it felt hollow when they couldn't share in the celebration with their friend, the one who saved them all.

In addition to most of the lieutenants and Ichigo, sans Omaeda and Sasakibe, Ikkaku and Yumichika were present, both happy to have Ichigo back.

The group ate and drank and played a few party games before settling in to sitting around the table and talking with Ichigo, everyone catching up with the Substitute. All was well for Ichigo until Ikkaku spoke up.

A bottle of sake in hand, Ikkaku smirked at Ichigo. "So, Ichigo. You've sure grown since the last time we saw you. Tell me, did your spine grow with the rest of you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, from the way Kuchiki told us, you were on the ground crying like a schoolgirl when you got your powers back," Ikkaku said with a grin.

Rukia blushed form the scathing look Ichigo gave her. "Sorry, I had to give a detailed report when I got back."

"I was kind of in a bad moment, Ikkaku," said Ichigo defensively.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how much of a man you really are!" A lightbulb went off in Ikkaku's head and he grinned. "I challenge you to a dare of courage!"

Ichigo wanted to slam his head onto the table. "Ikkaku, I'm not fighting Kenpachi!"

The bald-headed man dismissed his concern with a wave. "Nah, not that. Besides, we all know you'd just run like a coward," he said, much to Ichigo's chagrin. "No, I've got a dare that will show just how much courage you've got!"

"What?"

Ikkaku's grin widened. "We're in Squad Four, right? So I dare you to sneak into Captain Unohana's room and bring back something of hers!"

Everyone in the room stared at Ikkaku with their jaws hanging. Isane's face turned cherry red at the thought of Ichigo sneaking into her captain's room. "Ikkaku! That's vile!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Ichigo to do, go on a panty raid?"

Again, Ikkaku dismissed Rukia with a wave of his hand. "Nah, nothing like that. I'm not Yumichika."

"Hey!" shouted the narcissist from the other side of the table.

The Third-Seat took a swig of his bottle before continuing. "Just sneak into her room and bring back something of hers. Isane can judge whether or not it's actually hers."

"No," Ichigo said adamantly. "That's just plain rude, Ikkaku."

"What? You're not gonna keep it! Isane will bring it back tomorrow! Besides, you've got the perfect opportunity. She'll be out most of the night tending to her patients. What's the matter, Ichigo? Scared?"

The Substitute bristled. As much as he wanted to say no and just ignore the man, he knew Ikkaku wouldn't let up until he did it. "Fine," he said getting up.

Rukia and Renji looked at each other fearfully. "Ichigo!" Renji insisted. "If she catches you in her room stealing…" the other lieutenants looked at each other hesitantly at the implications. Even Yachiru had a nervous look on her face.

"Then I won't get caught," Ichigo simply said as he headed for the door. "I'll be back."

The others watched him leave, curious as to what Ichigo would bring back. No sooner than the door clicked shut did Isane gasp in horror. "What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"I just remembered! Captain Unohana said she'd let Hanataro take over the second half of her shift!"

All eyes turned to the clock. "When does Hanataro take over for Captain Unohana?" Rukia asked.

"…Five minutes ago…"

Everyone became pale. Ikkaku dropped his drink when he realized what he sent Ichigo into.

"Yep. He's doomed."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Captain Unohana's Quarters**

Ichigo was surprised that Unohana's room was unlocked but was undeterred, peering inside. When he saw nobody inside he slipped inside and closed the door, nobody the wiser.

Despite the darkness, the moonlight coming through the window provided the light Ichigo needed. With as much stealth as he could, Ichigo crept through the room. He quickly looked around for something obvious to take but was surprised by how bare the room was. Aside from her bed, a dresser and a large mirror there wasn't anything else in the room. "I guess she isn't that materialistic," he noted.

The boy was a bit unsure what to take, not wanting to disrespect the graceful woman by rummaging through her things. He was going to give up and leave to return to the party when he saw something on a dresser. It was a small jewelry box. "Weird. I never pegged Unohana as big into jewelry," he said as he crept over to it. Opening up the box, Ichigo several beautiful pieces of jewelry inside. There was a pair of sapphire earrings, a necklace with a moon emblem on it and a simple gold ring. Deciding to just take the ring, Ichigo reached into the box and pulled it out.

And it was then that the lights turned on.

Ichigo's blood turned to ice when he realized he wasn't alone. Whirling around, his face became a mask of horror when he saw Captain Unohana standing in the doorway. "C-C-Captain Unohana!" Ichigo stammered.

Closing the door behind her, Unohana stared at the boy who'd snuck into her room, her ring in his fingers. "Well good evening, Ichigo. I was led to believe that you were at the party Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abarai threw for you. So why, oh why, have I caught you thieving in my bedroom?" she asked with her scary smile as she neared the boy. Every step she took made Ichigo more and more frightened.

Knowing he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Ichigo held out the ring for Unohana to take, staring at the floor like a frightened child. "Captain Unohana…I swear I can explain."

"I'm listening," Unohana said, taking the ring for the boy. "Please Ichigo, explain," she said in a low, calm voice. Her voice may have been calm but Ichigo could see the fury within her blue eyes and knew he was about five seconds away from a very slow and excruciatingly painful death.

As quickly as he could, Ichigo explained the dare Ikkaku gave him, Unohana patiently listening all the while. When he finished he prayed that it was enough and that Unohana would at least leave him with one of his limbs intact. "I'm sorry, Captain Unohana. I never meant to keep it. I planned on returning it tomorrow."

"I believe you, Ichigo," Unohana nodded, still holding the ring in her palm. "You've never given me any reason to distrust you and it would be amiss of me not to give you the benefit of the doubt." Truth be told, the ring meant very little to Unohana. It'd been a gift by a former subordinate, a paltry trinket to add to her collection of paltry trinkets. Jewelry never really interested her. She wasn't really all that mad that Ichigo had stolen it from her, her anger was stoked merely because Ichigo trespassed into her private quarters. She turned the ring over and went over her options on how to punish Ichigo. She may have forgiven his crime but he was not beyond reproach, not from her.

Ichigo stood silently as he waited for Unohana to speak, unable to ascertain what was going on beneath those blue depths. He didn't really know Unohana very well but he figured that she'd simply give him a stern lecture before letting him go on his way back to the party.

What Ichigo did not know, however, was that Retsu Unohana was a very fickle woman, with a much more perverse mind underneath that pretty face. And she knew an opportunity when she saw it.

Unohana would be lying if she didn't find Ichigo attractive but always kept such thoughts to herself. But after catching Ichigo red-handed trying to steal from her, a small smile spread across her lips as she realized she had the boy in a very suitable position.

"Very well then, Ichigo," Unohana said finally. "Since you mean to return the ring to me and you meant no harm, I'll allow you to take the ring. All you have to do is reach for it."

Ichigo blinked, his brain not understanding what it just heard. "You're…you're giving it to me?"

Unohana kept up her friendly smile. "But of course. You need to prove your courage to the others, after all. All you need to do…is reach for it," she simply said, holding the ring in her open palm.

"Oh…okay," Ichigo said, feeling relieved. He reached out to take the ring from Unohana but was put off when she stepped back out of his reach. "Hey! Captain Unohana! You said-"

"That you may have the ring. All you need to do…" Unohana said with a smile that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, "is reach for it." The next instant made Ichigo's heart stop from utter disbelief.

Reaching for her _obi_ , Unohana pulled her pants open. Winking at the boy she dropped the ring into her _Hakama_ , the gold ring disappearing into her underwear. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Reach for it."

If Ichigo's jaw didn't have skin wrapped around it, it would've popped right off. Ichigo stood there, stunned beyond belief at the woman's brazen and lewd move. "Captain Unohana!" he sputtered as he stared at her. "Why…why would you…"

"What's the matter?" Unohana teased, fingering her sash. "I told you to reach for it. Aren't you going to prove to your friends how brave you are?" she said, flashing the boy a smirk, "You defeated Aizen. Surely something as trivial as reaching for a ring should be child's play."

Ichigo was at a conundrum. Here he was, with a beautiful woman giving him some very strong messages. Having never been with a woman before, the look in her eyes made Ichigo terrified but also strangely excited. He had a brief thought about grabbing one of the other pieces of jewelry from the box behind him and escaping out the window but threw that idea away. Even if he escaped from her it would only be temporarily. And next time she had him alone she might not be so friendly.

He knew he had to reach for the ring. Unohana wasn't giving him another choice.

Stepping forward, Ichigo reached out hesitantly towards the dark-haired Soul Reaper. Unohana continued to smile knowingly as his hand touched her _Obi_. Taking hold of it, she slid it behind the wall of clothing.

At first, Ichigo didn't go any deeper than past her pants, his hand outside her underwear. He'd hoped that the ring had just been tangled in the mess of cloth surrounding her lower half and that Unohana was just messing with him. But when his hand brushed against the fabric of her panties he felt a round object behind them, confirming his fears. If he wanted to get the ring, he'd have to reach into Unohana's crotch.

"I just realized," Unohana said quietly, shrugging out of her _Haori_. "It might be difficult for you to reach if you can't see what you're doing. Why don't I give you a hand?"

Ichigo's cheeks matched his namesake when Unohana undid her sash, letting her pants fall to the ground to pool at her ankles. His heart pounded away in his chest as he stared at the woman, his hand on her black panties. In addition to losing her coat and her pants, her top had also become loose, exposing part of her cleavage. "Cap-Captain…" Ichigo stammered, wondering if this was actually happening or if this was some weird dream.

"Come now, Ichigo. Don't stop now," Unohana teased, patting his cheek. "Continue. You're not going to get your prize otherwise."

The lump in Ichigo's throat was thick but he managed to swallow it. Steeling his courage he dipped his hand into her panties. He felt warm heat touch his hand as he slid his hand deeper into Unohana's privates, brushing up against a small patch of hair before he felt something soft, squishy and hot. Ichigo's breath hitched when his knowledge of female anatomy kicked in.

Unohana smiled and closed her eyes as Ichigo touched her nether region, gently grasping his wrist as his hand trailed lower.

Feeling the ring of metal at the bottom of Unohana's panties, Ichigo grasped it and began to pull his hand out of her crotch when Unohana shifted her hips. The sudden shift caused Ichigo to drop the ring, the trinket going back down to the bottom. "Oh dear," Unohana smirked, taking Ichigo's wrist and guiding him back down, humming in pleasure as his fingertips touched her pink flower.

The two repeated this for several minutes. Every time Ichigo got his fingers around the ring Unohana would either shift her hips or press on a nerve in Ichigo's wrist to make him let go. After a few tries Ichigo could feel his fingers begin to get wet, his red cheeks brightening from the small moans coming from the woman in front of him. He wasn't just touching her. He was getting her off!

"Ah…" Unohana moaned softly, gripping Ichigo's wrist more tightly. She leaned backward as heat and sensation began to flow through her elegant body. When she leaned backward, her loosened top slid off her shoulders. Unohana let go of Ichigo's wrist temporarily to let it fall to the ground. Ichigo felt his hormones surge through him as Unohana's bare breasts were revealed. Wearing such loose clothing all the time, Ichigo had no idea of the body that Unohana was hiding.

Unohana's creamy white skin seemed to glow in the soft light, her breasts as big as Orihime's. Her black panties hugged her round, phat ass and her thighs were the right kind, smooth and soft.

"Ah!" Unohana moaned as she took Ichigo's hand and rubbed her pussy with it, Ichigo continuously reaching, grasping and losing the ring still in her panties. Finally, Ichigo managed to get a secure grip on it this time and pulled his hand up, ready to end this weird debauchery. As he did so, however, his fingers pressed against her very sensitive clit and the tension inside Unohana began to come undone. "Ahhh!" she cried out, pressing Ichigo's hand back into her panties, her legs closing as she leaned forward, cumming all over Ichigo's hand. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from shouting.

Ichigo felt his hand become wet and he watched in naïve fascination as the woman climaxed in front of him, her lips forming a wide smile and her eyes becoming glazed. So enchanted by the way Unohana's face was glowing in the afterglow that he hadn't noticed the large tent rising in his pants.

The captain finally pulled Ichigo's hand out of her crotch, his hand wet with her silver juices. "There you go, Ichigo," she said with a wide smile. "You have your ring now." She continued to smile as she held Ichigo's stained hand close to her face. "Oh my. I seem to have gotten your hand a little dirty. Why don't I clean it for you?"

"Clean?" Ichigo questioned before once again Unohana did another act that made Ichigo's ears burn from embarrassment: she started to lick her own juices off her hand.

Unohana hummed as she licked her love juices off of Ichigo's fingers, tasting herself. "Mmmmhh…" she moaned, sucking on Ichigo's fingers, licking it off the ring as well. She finished licking Ichigo's hand clean and finally let go of it. "Okay, Ichigo. You can go now," she said with a smile. "If that's what you want…"

"What…I want?" Ichigo repeated, his heart pounding in his chest.

The nearly naked captain leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Well Ichigo…it would be rather rude of me…" she purred as her hand reached for the bulge in Ichigo's _Hakama,_ "to not take care of this."

Unohana's hands worked fast, disrobing Ichigo. The boy shivered as his clothes were shed. The woman took off his top quickly, licking her lips at Ichigo's toned, muscular body. She fiddled with his sash for a moment, teasing him. "Well Ichigo? Would you like me to help you with this?" she asked, her face so close to Ichigo's that he could feel the heat of her breath.

Ichigo found his voice, if only just. "Yes…" he said softly.

The captain pressed her lips against Ichigo's as she ripped the sash off of Ichigo. The teen melted into the kiss, the softness of the healer's lips enrapturing him as she pulled down his underwear, leaving him exposed to the woman.

Unohana remembered once talking to Rangiku, the two conversing about whether or not Ichigo's Zangetsu was so big because Ichigo was overcompensating. While Rangiku speculated that was the case, Unohana thought otherwise.

She was quite excited to see how right she was.

Ichigo's throbbing erection brushed against her stomach as she went for another kiss, indulging herself on the taste of his mouth. She could still taste the candy he had at the party not too long ago, sweetening the kiss between them. Ichigo gasped into the kiss when Unohana's small, warm hand gripped his cock, giving him a gentle stroke.

Breaking the kiss, Unohana grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down, joining Ichigo in nudity. Taking Ichigo by the hand, she guided the boy to the bed. "Come this way, Ichigo…" she said. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she gently pushed him onto the bed. Looking over the boy like a predator cornering her prey, Unohana smiled, making the boy shiver.

Crawling on top of him, Unohana ran her hands through his hair as she kissed them again, the boy moaning as her soft breasts pressed into his chest. Her dark braid tickled his side but he paid it no mind, his hands reaching up to caress her smooth body.

The two continued to make out until Unohana sat up, straddling his lap. She gripped Ichigo's throbbing cock and lifted her hips up, a sigh leaving her lips as rubbed the thick head against her moist lips. "You ready, Ichigo?" she asked with a wink. Before he could answer she slowly sank down onto his cock. Unohana's mouth opened up to let out a low moan as Ichigo filled her pussy. "Ohhh…that feels good…"

Ichigo's hands instinctively went to Unohana's waist as she sank down on him. He couldn't fight the moan as the woman's wet walls wrapped around him. "Oh fuck!" he moaned, the unbelievable tight heat blowing his mind.

Reaching the base, Unohana rolled her hips, the two Soul Reapers moaning in unison. Reaching up, Unohana undid her braid, letting her ebony hair cascade down her shoulders. She saw Ichigo's gaze flick to the scar above her breasts. "A story for another time," she simply said. "For now, let's enjoy the moment…"

Putting her hands on the boy's stomach, Unohana started to move. She bit down on her lower lip again as her pussy moved around Ichigo's cock, rubbing her sensitive spots. The bed started to creak as the beautiful captain speared herself over and over again on Ichigo's manhood, taking perverse delight in how Ichigo's face twisted from the sheer pleasure he felt from feeling a woman's insides for the first time in his life. "Does that feel good, Ichigo?" she asked, taking hold of his hands and guiding them to her bouncing breasts.

"Yeah!" Ichigo panted, throwing his head back as his hands squeezed her round melons. ' _So soft…'_ he thought, never dreaming that a woman's bosom could be so soft and yet so firm.

Unohana's lips smirked at the look on his face, glad that she could still seduce a young man. "Really? How about when I do this?"

When Unohana rolled her hips, mashing her insides with Ichigo's cock, the boy threw his head back and moaned louder, the sensation swarming his mind. "Oh! Captain Unohana!" he cried out.

The captain chuckled, leaning down and kissing his lips. "Call me Retsu…" she whispered, her ass smacking against his hips as her body moved faster. The dirty sound of their skin slapping echoed throughout the room, her round cheeks jiggling as they smacked the boy's hips. Her breasts rubbed against the boy's chest, making heat flourish through her as her sensitive nipples rubbed into his hot skin.

Ichigo was drowning in sensation. The woman's weight pressed him into the mattress while her hips moved with strength that belied her gentle nature. His arms wrapped around her and he held onto the woman tightly, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss. With what little movement he was afforded, the Substitute began to thrust up into Unohana's depths, driving his cock even deeper into her honeypot. Unohana's tongue entwined with Ichigo's as she dug her hands into his hair, her nails traveling across his scalp.

Sweat made their bodies become glued together as they fucked like wild animals, both of them giving in to their inner urges. Ichigo's hands traveled down Unohana's sweaty back to cup her sexy ass, his fingers sinking into her soft cheeks as she slid around his cock.

"Ah! Oh!" Unohana repeatedly moaned. She held onto the boy for dear life as her body began to move with a mind of its own. Her hips moved beyond her control now, rhythmically slamming up and down on Ichigo's cock with all the force she could muster, the kinky fapping sound of their bodies coming together filling her ears, making her smile lewdly, throwing off her guise as a kind, caring woman. She was impressed by Ichigo's stamina but knew that the boy couldn't last much longer, judging by the strained look on his face. "Are you close, Ichigo?" she asked the boy while cupping his face.

"Yeah!" Ichigo grunted, thrusting up into her cock-hungry snatch with all his might, making the woman quiver in his arms. He could feel his balls tighten and couldn't fight the searing hot tension for much longer. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too," Unohana replied, her back arching as Ichigo hit her sweet spot. "Oh yes!" she cried out, throwing her head back. It'd been so long since she'd gone to bed with a man, a well-endowed man at that, and now her body had all but forgotten the pleasurable bliss of a rapturous orgasm, a feeling that Ichigo was awakening inside her after so long. "Cum inside me!" she pleaded, knowing what would push her over the edge.

After a minute of relentless, desperate thrusting, the boy happily obliged her. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo grabbed Unohana by the back of the head and pulled her into a deep kiss as his cock exploded inside of her. "Mmmmh!" He unloaded his thick, hot load inside the captain, painting the inside of her pussy white with his sticky cum.

Unohana's eyes closed as her mind temporarily blanked out. Her tongue melded with Ichigo's as the filling of her womb with white hot cum pushed her over the edge. She moaned into the Substitute's lips as she came, her plugged cunt gushing around the boy's manhood, soaking his thighs and his balls with her juices.

Basking in the warmth of their orgasms, the two rolled around on the bed, their hands exploring each other's bodies while their lips remained glued together. Ichigo's mind melted by an overload of sensation. The smell of Unohana's perfume mixed with the scent of her sweat and the dirty odor of sex made his head spin. He could taste mint on her tongue, making him long for more. Every inch of her body made Ichigo wish that this could last forever.

After several minutes of rolling and fondling, they finally stopped rolling. Ichigo looked up at the captain as she sat up, rubbing her filled womb. She made a mental note to take a contraceptive tomorrow to avoid becoming pregnant with Ichigo's child. ' _Then again…maybe I won't. I have always wanted to become a mommy,'_ she indulged before getting off of Ichigo, cum slipping out of her abused cunt.

Ichigo lay on the bed, panting and feeling exhausted. Sweat covered his naked body, his mind slowly coming down from heaven. When his vision began to come back to him, he saw something gold hovering in the air above his face. When he blinked, his vision began to work properly again and he realized that it was the gold ring, Unohana holding it out for him.

Having thrown a robe over her, Unohana smiled at the panting Ichigo. "I believe you've earned this," she said with a smile, returning to her usual healer demeanor. Ichigo took the ring and sat up. "Now, I don't wish to be rude but I believe that you should be leaving, Ichigo. I shouldn't keep you from your party. Your friends are probably worried about you."

Remembering the party and the dare that had started all of this, Ichigo sat up and fetched his clothes. "Thank you, Retsu," he said as he dressed himself as quickly as he could. "And um…" he looked down at her scattered clothes and blushed. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

"That sounds fine to me. And I won't tell anyone I caught you sneaking around my room," she said as she got up off the bed. She guided him to the door and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

"Goodnight, Retsu," Ichigo said before leaving the room, heading back to the party with his prize in tow. He'd hoped that the ring was more than enough to prove his courage to his friends and to shut Ikkaku up for a while.

What Ichigo did not know, however, was that what happened between him and Unohana did not go unnoticed. Afraid of what they'd sent Ichigo into, Ikkaku and Rangiku had snuck around outside and peeked into Unohana's room to make sure he was alright after he didn't come back after ten minutes. As such, they saw the whole affair with their own eyes.

"Wow!" Rangiku gasped, her eyes practically green with envy. "All that for a ring, eh?"

"I take it back," Ikkaku said as he and Rangiku slowly backed away from the window before they were caught. "Ichigo's a man among men."

The End


End file.
